SCP-178
SCP-178 is an euclid class SCP added in the 1.1 update of the game. It was then removed in the 1.3.10 update of the game and re-added in Ultimate Edition mod. Description SCP-178 is a pair of white stereoscopic “3-D” glasses with a rectangular white cardboard frame and lenses of transparent blue and red (left and right lenses, respectively) plastic. The item exhibits no unusual physical properties apart from a slight discoloration of the cardboard consistent with age. When worn, the wearer begins perceiving large bipedal entities in addition to its ordinary surroundings. Entities reportedly exhibit a docile and occasionally curious behavior (reports include entities leaning over the shoulder of persons working and observing them with interest), with one exception. Any attempt by the wearer or any other personnel to directly interact with the entities results in severe lacerations suddenly appearing on persons involved. The appearance of lacerations is rapid and continues until the moment the wearer expires. The pattern of lacerations is always consistent with being slashed with three parallel, tapered sharp objects of lengths varying between 14.2 and 27.4 cm and maximum thickness varying between 2.9 and 8.1 cm. Recording and measuring devices used during testing failed to detect any anomalies, including while lacerations were appearing on subject(s). Subjects do not report hearing any sounds emanating from the entities. Long term observation of subjects exposed to the item reveals no lasting effects. Stereoscopic images viewed through the item appear three-dimensional. In-game while they were In the game, SCP-178 is found in the Light Containment Zone, resting in a chamber similar to SCP-714 and 1025. It requires a Level 3 Key Card to access. If the player equips SCP-178, their view will take on a purple tint, and they will begin seeing bipedal, multi-eyed creatures, with usually one per room. These creatures will look at the player, but not attack them unless they are touched. The ambient music is also changed to a more ominous or "creepy" tone If a creature is touched, all of the entities will begin assaulting the player. Taking off the glasses will make the creatures stop attacking. if, however, the player is killed by the creatures, a unique death message will be displayed, stating that "A Class D subject wearing SCP-178 was found dead in REDACTED. Presumed to be killed by the effects of SCP-178." Touching creatures without the glasses on will not result in them attacking the player. Trivia *In the actual SCP article, removing SCP-178 will not save a subject from death. In-game, the fact that this can happen is not a bug, but a gameplay feature that stops SCP-178 from being too unfair. *At Gate B and Gate A, many creatures are present. These will still attack the player if touched. *It actually takes a few seconds for all creatures to "reset". Taking off the glasses then immediately putting them back on will not result in a reset. This also means that the player can still be injured for a second or two after taking off SCP-178. *There are no creatures in SCP-106's Pocket Dimension. *SCP-178 was removed because of its relative "uselessness" within the scope of a playthrough. More importantly, it was removed due to it "breaking" achievement runs; the algorithms dictating SCPs would not spawn 178 due to SCPs 205, 914, 372, and various others needing to be spawned. *Despite this, the music that plays while wearing SCP-178 is still present in the audio files. Category:SCPs Category:Euclid Category:Harmful